peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mrs. Coconut Show
Transcript Emily's Chef: Kids, dinner's ready! and Edmond come Emily: What traditional African dish are we having tonight? Emily's Chef: Actually, we're just having potatoes. Emily: Potatoes? Really? That's not a traditional African dish! Mr. Elephant: Well, you see, when I was working at the dentist today, I had a terrified patient. So I put the Mr. Potato Show on to distract him, that show was still annoying my tusks off! And when I told him to just watch without doing the exercises, it was still annoying! So I told our chef to make potatoes so that I could get my revenge! Emily: The Mr. Potato Show? That changes everything! Elephants eat their potatoes Emily: Hey, I've got an idea! We can make our own version - The Mrs. Coconut Show! Mrs. Elephant: Yes, but where do we get a talking coconut? Edmond: I got this. *takes a coconut to his lab* *zaps it on a chair* coconut grows and sprouts limbs and a hideous face Edmond: I'll use another one. *grabs another coconut and zaps it on a chair* coconut grows and sprouts a face and limbs Edmond: Perfect. takes Mrs. Coconut upstairs Mrs. Coconut: Please welcome, your friend and mine, Mrs. Coconut! Mrs. Elephant: Wonderful! Now, Mohammad, go set up the studio for the pilot episode. Mohammad: *goes to the prop house* are only props that promote [[Elephant's Dentistry] and Elephant's Pizza in the prop house] Mohammad: *repaints some of them and takes them to the studio* Ready! Mrs. Coconut: *comes* Elephant family come to watch the production Mohammad: *starts filming* Mrs. Coconut: Welcome to the Mrs. Coconut Show, where I teach you traditional African dances! So, come on children, let's do one! Today's dance is the butterfly! Stamp your feet, say 'BRI!' and jump up! Come on! Let's do it! *stamps feet* BRI! *jumps* Great! Let's do it again! *stamps feet* BRI! *jumps* Coconut-tastic! Let's do it again! *stams feet* BRI! *jumps* *claps* Very good, children! What's that? The studio's looking a bit empty, isn't it. Well, send me drawings, and I'll hang them up! Send them to the Elephant manor, 36 Baker Street, Peppatown, Peppaland. Anyway, that's all we have time for, bye! Mohammad: *stops filming* Elephants clap and cheer Mr. Elephant: I say we send it off to the PBC! Emily: Yes, but before that, I'll show it to my friends at playgroup. next day Emily: Guess what, Lisa and Brianna? Both: What? Emily: My family made a Mister Potato esque show called the Mrs. Coconut Show and I'm going to show you the pilot! Madame Gazelle: I can't wait to see it! goes to the computer lab Emily: *opens the email with the pilot and presses play* pilot plays Emily: Was that kubwa or what? noises Madame Gazelle: It was wonderful, Emily! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Danny: Yeah, and now I'm gonna show you something that we'll all agree is awesome. *goes to the Dog's Pizza website* *clicks on What's New* Dog's Pizza's got a new location. Everyone: Oooooohhh! Danny: Oh, I thought you all knew. But, anyway, this is great! Rebecca: I didn't know. Zoe: I didn't know. Freddy: I didn't know either. Danny: Shall I tell you where it is? Rebecca, Zoe and Freddy: Yes please! Danny: It's at Granddad Dog's garage! Rebecca: Now, all that pizza's gonna rot your teeth but never fear, Rabbit's Dentistry is here! *goes to the Rabbit's Dentistry website* Emily: Now, wait just a minute, I'm the one who specialises in pizza and dentistry around here! Rebecca: Well you needed competition. Emily: Not to worry, I've got Mrs. Coconut! At the end of the day... Mr. Elephant: Emily, would you mind waiting in the waiting room while I work at the dentist? Emily: Not at all! go to the limo Emily: Hodi, Mrs. Coconut! Mrs. Coconut: Hodi, Emily! Mr. Elephant: Elephant's Dentistry staff carpark, please. Mohammad: Sure. drive to Elephant's Dentistry Mrs. Coconut: *goes to the public door* Come to Elephant's Dentistry! It's Mrs. Coconut approved! Mr. Cat: Of all the things that are good for your teeth, why is a coconut the mascot for a dentist's surgery? *walks away* Mrs. Coconut: Oh, I'm not the mascot, silly, I'm a future celebrity. Um... sir? Where are you? 2 hours later... Mr. Elephant: Try harder, Mrs. Coconut! Mrs. Coconut: It's no use! No-one's coming! Mr. Elephant: It's that Rabbit's Dentistry over the road! I miss the days when Miss Rabbit worked for me! *goes to the waiting room* Time to go, kids! Emily and Edmond: Okay! Mr. Elephant: And, by the way, how did the Mrs. Coconut Show do at playgroup? Emily (lying): Great! At Peppa's treehouse... Peppa: Right. We need to stop the PBC from accepting the Mrs. Coconut Show. Pedro: But they probably won't accept a knockoff anyway! Peppa: But if they'll show Angela Anaconda, they'll show anything! And we have to make sure they don't air The Mrs. Coconut Show! Peppa: Time to watch The Mister Potato show. Announcer: The Mister Potato Show has been cancelled and replaced by The Mrs. Coconut Show. Go check out reruns on the Cambridge Cable channel on channel 12. Peppa: The knockoff show got accepted. That just dries my puddles. Back to the treehouse, gang. go to the treehouse Peppa: We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a beloved show. Sure it was babyish, but so is this show. We will miss it dearly. Pedro: I heard that on the Cambridge Cable channel, there's a new show called Coconut Head and Mr. Potato's in it. TBA Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes